


Confessions of a Nervous Gay

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Multi, Polycule Negotiations, Relationship Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Virgil is confessing to his crushes today. He doesn't expect anything in return, he just has to say it finally.Fluffuary Day 18 - DRLAMP!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Confessions of a Nervous Gay

Virgil bit his lip. He didn’t know how they would all react, and it was making him nervous, but he had to get these feelings out in the only way he knew how: confession. It was daunting, but he was sure he could do it.

It was five different boys. Virgil would never be able to confess five times. He had already written everything he felt for each boy in separate letters, but he couldn’t for the  _ life _ of him think about meeting them each separately. Imagine- being rejected time and time again all in  _ one day _ ! Virgil wouldn’t be able to take it!

No, it was best to get it all done at once! So, he slipped the letters into their lockers and waited anxiously for the moment he asked them to meet him. Lunch arrived promptly- though at the same time, not nearly promptly enough.

Virgil waited in the shadows underneath the bleachers around the field outside the school. He rocked from his heels to his toes, fidgeting nervously as he waited.

"You know, most people don't confess to a pair of cousins," a familiar voice proclaimed, and Virgil practically jumped out of his shoes. He spun around to see Remus Duke standing there, holding two of Virgil's letters in hand.

"One of those was for  _ Roman _ ," Virgil said. "Did he- did he see it?"

"He was super excited about it until he saw I got one too," Remus explained. He shrugged. "I came to see if you meant them both, since Prince can't pony up and see for himself."

"I- I wrote five," Virgil said, and Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"So you're playing heartbreaker, huh?" Remus chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against one of the bleacher supports. Virgil flushed.

" _ No _ . I just-"

"Remus Duke?" Daryan Cykes called, appearing under the bleachers, but not spotting Virgil yet. Virgil  _ was _ on his left. Daryan couldn't see out of that eye. "There's no way you wrote this letter. It doesn't have your flair."

"I did  _ not _ write it, how observant, DC! No, it was the little emo here!" Remus announced. Daryan turned and his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Daryan muttered.

"It's fine, I-"

"Funny that you picked DC to write a letter to! He and I are besties, you know!" Remus announced. He waved his letter. "It'd only be right for us to have the same admirers."

"You too!?" Daryan demanded. He turned to Virgil. "What is going on?"

"Virgey wrote five love letters," Remus supplied conspiratorially. "What a player!"

"N-no! It's not like that!" Virgil protested. Remus waved the two letters in his hands again, tapping them against each other.

"It sure looks like it!" Remus teased.

"It does," Daryan agreed, and Virgil felt like dying. This was mortifying. Daryan didn't seem finished though. "However, the notes aren't entirely direct. You simply said you had something to say. To be frank, I wondered if I was coming here to be blackmailed."

"Well, I do have something to say, but I'd rather get it all out once," Virgil confessed. He scuffed the toe of his shoe in the dirt.

"Like tearing off a limb! Get it all over with right away," Remus compared. He nodded. "I can get behind that."

"Just to be clear, this  _ isn't _ blackmail?" Daryan asked.

"Why would you think you were getting blackmailed?" Remus asked.

"Some students would pay big dividends to keep things secret from the educational staff," Daryan informed. "Blackmail is not out of the question."

"This isn't blackmail," Virgil stated. Daryan studied him carefully then nodded.

"So who all did you send a letter to?" Remus shifted the topic, just as Patton Forester and Logan DeMark appeared, hand in hand.

Patton blinked in surprise. "Oh, sorry! We didn't realize so many people would be here!"

"Looking for a quiet place to make out, Forester?" Remus leered. Patton grimaced.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I was, but I'm not here for that. Logan and I both got letters telling us someone had something to tell us," Patton informed.

"The lovebirds?" Daryan snorted. He turned to Virgil. "Ambitious."

"Only if I had planned to get anything out of it," Virgil huffed, looking down at his shoes. He was trying to build up the courage to finally confess, when a fifth person barged into the scene under the bleachers.

"Remus Duke, I'm telling Aunt Amara that you locked me in the janitor's closet for  _ two class periods _ !" Roman Prince shouted. Remus cackled.

"Who's my mom gonna believe, me or you!? I never tell lies!" Remus proclaimed, raising his left hand and placing the other over his heart.

"I don't care! Give me back my letter!" Roman scowled.

"Or how about we just let little Virgil tell us what he wants to say?" Remus said, and Roman looked around him, slowly looking more mortified by the second.

"Um," Virgil started. How did he think confessing all at once would be easier than confessing to them separately? "Ummm."

"Take your time, lunch isn't even near over," Logan finally spoke up. "However, you certainly have nothing to fear from me if this is what I believe it to be."

Wait,  _ what _ ?

"Come on, Virgey, confidence looks good on guys like you! Just say it," Remus proclaimed. Virgil flushed.

"I- I want you to know before I say it, that I understand if you don't want anything to come of it. I know it's  _ weird _ to talk to all five of you about it like this, but I just can't bring myself to say it more than once. I'll be okay if after I say it, you guys just want to go back to normal and forget this ever happened. You don't need to do anything for my sake," Virgil prefaced, and five faces stared at him almost blankly- wearing unreadable expressions. He took a deep breath. "I like you. All of you. Like, crazy a lot."

There was a long silence. It felt like a thick blanket over Virgil's body. The quiet was finally broken when Patton spoke up, "Can we do that?"

"Do what?" Virgil asked.

"Well- date more than one person," Patton said. He shifted uncomfortably. "Isn't that cheating?"

"Not in the least, Patton. Aren't you the one who said your love for something or someone else does not diminish your love for me?" Logan reminded. Patton blushed.

"I… guess so. But I was talking about my family," Patton said.

"It's applicable here as well. Virgil, it seems to me you've prepared yourself for rejection, but you won't receive any from me. As long as Patton is all right with that?" Logan turned to his boyfriend, who widened his eyes. Virgil spluttered and buried his face in his hoodie, sliding the hood over his head.

"So that's- we can  _ do _ that?" Patton asked.

"As long as all parties are in agreement as to the arrangement," Daryan spoke up. "I for one am interested in seeing where this all goes."

"Oh, hell yes! I want in too!" Remus announced. Patton paled.

"I'm  _ not _ dating Remus," he said, shaking his head.

"You don't have to. The arrangement doesn't have to be… all access, I suppose?" Logan said, stumbling on the last bit as he searched for the right words.

"In that case," Roman spoke up. "I'm interested too! In you, that is, shrinking violet."

"Me?" Virgil asked, face as hot as an iron.

"Yes, you. I was excited when I recognized your handwriting. However, I thought it might be a prank when Remus got a letter too," Roman confessed. He frowned and pursed his lips. "It's  _ not _ a prank, right?"

"I wouldn't prank people with stuff like this!" Virgil protested.

"Well, if we can work it all out together," Patton hedged carefully. "Then I guess I wouldn't mind seeing where this takes us."

"Well, Virgil? Seems you've just won yourself five boyfriends," Daryan informed, smirking.

"I told you confidence looks good on guys like you!" Remus cried.

Virgil smiled. "This is way better than what I thought would happen."


End file.
